Atrapada en mi Anime favorito!
by Gus-Puckle
Summary: ¿Como es que dela noche a la mañana apareci en la prestigiada escuela Ouran? y peor aun ¿porque termine disfrazada como chico! mal summary XP tamakixharuhi
1. cuidado con lo que deseas

**CAPITULO 1: Cuidado con lo que Deseas**

Con pesades y cancsancio me acomodo en la silla en frente del monitor mientras espero que el siguiente capitulo de una de mis series faboritas se ya vi la serie como tres veces completas simplemente no puedo dejar de ver Ouran High School Host Club. No se si es por el encanto de Tamaki, la carita de Hney-sempai o tal vez la actitud de Haruhi lo que hace a esta serie tan... adictiva.

-Agus, es hora de ir a dormir...-escucho que me llama mi madre desde la planta superior

-Ya voy-le respondo y comienzo a ver el capitulo, ¡Dios! como adoro a esos gemelos y sus diabluras ^w^

-¡AGUSTINA! ¡SON LAS CUATRO DE LA MADRUGADA!¡TE QUIERO EN TUCAMA AHORAAAA!!

-Si, mamá o.o!! -¡Mierda! Noes buena señal cuando me llama por mi nombre completo y en ese tono, por suerte no me nombre por mi apellido sino en estos momentos estaria caminando por la plancha, literalmente.

Refunfuñando y maldiciendo para mis adentros , apague la computadora y me dirijo a mi habitacion. Estoy tan cansada de que siempre me interrumpan cuando más agusto estoy. Sienpre de un lado al otro haciendo favores y quehaceres y nunca más de una hora para mi y mis "vicios" de anime.

Me meto debajo de las sabanas y reviso mi telefono celular y, tal como lo imaginaba, tengo un mensaje de mi prima. Lo reviso.

-¡Ohayo Ayana-chan! -como odio cuando me llama asi -.-U -nee te llamo para avisarte que no podre ir mañana a verte ¡sorry darling! ya se ya se que quieres matarme - ¡ja! ahora lee mentes, mira tú ¬¬... -pero te lo compensare.¡Bye, Sweety!

A pesar de ser una chiyona, manipuladora y a vces una caprichosa, quiero mucho a esa mocosa. Es decir, como no quererla si es la unica que me entiende y me sigue en el camino del anime.

He comenzado a pensar que si estubiera en un lugar diferente aqui, como en Ouran High School Host Club, las cosas serian diferentes. No tendria que ver a mi odioso nii-chan o escuchar los reclamos de mis padres y ni siquiera me preocuparia por hacer nada por nadie, solo me sentaria y me relajaria viendo a mis personajes favoritos en accion. Pero es una ilucion, o mejor dicho un bonito sueño que desearia que fuese realidad. Pero bueno, es bonito soñar...

Guardo mi celular debajo de la almohada, me acurruco y cierro mis ojos, dejando que Morfeo me lleve al país donde hasta el sueño más loco se hace realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cantar comienza a retumbar en mis oidos y los rayos del sol matutino se cuellan, molestandome pero noles presto atencion y sigo durmiendo.

A lo lejos se escuchan voces jobiales de lo que parecen ser jovenes... esperen un segundo ¿jovenes? ¡¿y en mi casa a esta hora de la mañana?! ¡Es imposible!.

Abro los ojos sobresaltada. Ya no me encuentro en mi habitacion, sino en una especie de jardin lleno de rosas de distintos colores y tamaños. Me levanto y sacudo la tierra de mis pantalones y mi camiseta lila para luego inpexionar a mi alrededor ¿donde carajos me estoy?

Con cada paso que doy, más me enamoro de ese lugar. Senderos sembrados como laberintos acompañados de rosales, mesas de té a la sombra de arboles de sakura... ¿estare en algun tipo de jardin real?

Poco a poco comienzo a ver un enorme edifcio a lo lejos. Corro asi él sin parar. Tal vez alguien alli pueda decir donde estoy. Al legar alfin a la imponente edificacion, camino por sus pasillos, colmados de retratos y de cada tanto, decorado por una escultura o busto antiguo ¿esto es un museo? No.. creo haver visto este lugar antes, pero no puedo recordar donde...

De pronto escucho unas voces acercandose acia donde yo me encontraba. Me oculto detras de

una estatua y veo como desfilan un grupo de chicos y chicas alegres acia el jardin de donde provine. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver los atuendos que usaban. Las chicas con vestidos largos de color amarillo canario con moños rosados adornando sus cuellos y los chicos con pantalones negros, camisas blancas y sacos azul claro con una corbata negra violasea en sus cuellos.

Sali de mi escondite y me detengo justo en el lugar donde ese grupo estubo resientemente para ver su camino recorrido. Ese uniforme...esas mesas de té... ¡No! no puede ser real, es imposible en mas de un sentido que me encuentre en la escuela Ouran... ¿o si?.

Deseperada, saco mi celular del bolsillo de mis jeans para intentar llamar a casa pero, como siempre esta porqueria no funciona.

-¡Pedaso de basura! Nunca funcionas cuando te necesito...- hablo para mi misma.

-¡¡Oye tu, niña!!- escucho una voz femenina a mis espaldas, me volteo y veo a una mujer madura, de unos treinta años con cara de de pocos amigos- ¿eres alumna de aqui? ¿donde esta tu uniforme?

-Bu-bueno... y-yo....

-¡Contesta! ¿Eres o no alumna de esta ecuela?- dijo acercandose a mi con paso enfurecido

-La ve-verdad es...

-¡Lo sabia! Eres una ladronsuela ¿no es asi? -dijo tomando fuertemente mi brazo.

-¿Qué? ¡no, claro que no! -trato de safarme.

-Entonces explicame ¿qué hace una mocosa, vestida tan bulgarmente, en una escuela de elite como esta? ¡Ahora mismo te llevare a la oficina del director para que llame a la policia!

¿Director? ¿policia? ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura de donde me encuentro y ahora me acusa de ladrona solo por estar parada aqui!. Sin pensarlo dos vces, hice lo primero que vino a mi cabeza: me eche a correr.

Corri y corrihasta que el aire escaseo en mis pulmones. Me apoye en una columna a tomar mi segundo aire, tengo que dejar de faltar a gimnasia tan seguido. Mi descanso duro poco, ya que la mujer aparecio detras de mi, acompañada por dos gorilas de seguridad.

-¡Es ella!¡Atrapenla!

-¡Mierda! Piernas para que las quiero .

Heche carrera nuevamente, entrando a un amplio pasillo con al menos cinco puertas de cada lado, con un busto entre puerta y puerta. Corri hasta llegar a la ultima puerta del lado derecho y entrar en ella... Ese fue mi primer error.

El color subio a mi cara al presenciar el gran espectaculo que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos ¡Habia entrado en el vestuario de los chicos! Sino fuese por el hecho de ser atrapada y encarcelada por no se cuanto, le habría agradesido a Kami-sama por el hermoso momente de ver tanta carne al natural en un mismo lugar.

Antes de que me diera un derrame nasal, me meti en un cubiculo vacio sin que esos especimenes de hombres casi desarrollados se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrio abruptamente, acompañado deun caminar de zapatos de tacon. Me acerque a la puerta para escuchar lo que decian.

-Disculpen caballeros, pero necesitamos saber si vieron a una muchachita de unos 15 o 16 años, cabello casdtaño claro, ojos cafe, con ropas... corrientes- ¡¿acaso dijo ropas correimtes?! ¡Quien se cree que es esa vieja momia plovorienta para juzgar mi ropa! Si tan solo no estubiera con esos guaruras...

-Lo siento, no vimos nada Sumomo-sensei -dijo uno de lso chicos presentes

-Si la vemos, le aremos saber... pero no creo que la allemos aqui- dijo otro

-De acuerdo...

El sonido de lso pasos regresaron a la puerta y yo suspire aliviada, pero sabia que la suerte no estaba de mi lado ese dia. En ese momento mi telefono sono estrepitosamente llamando la atencion de la mujer y del resto de los presentes. ¡Mierda! este pedaso de basura funciona cuando quiere.

-¿Hay alguien ahi? -golpea la puerta- ¡Responda!

¡Ay Dios, Ay Dios ¡Ay Dioooos!¿Qué hago ahora? Si salgo, me llevaran a la policia y si me quedo, estoy segura que entraran a la fuerza y me llevaran de todas formas. Lo veas por donde lo veas, estoy con la soga al cuello ¡Mierdaaa!

-¡Responda de inmediato o abriremos la puerta!¿Hay alguien ahi?- repitio golpeadon con más fuerza ¡Dios1 ¿de donde saca tanta fuerza este fosil? ¬¬

-¡En un momento!- respondo ¡¿pero que estoy haciendo?!

Busque con la mirada algo que me diera una posible solucion hasta que mis ojos se posaron en un bolso deportivo con ropa de gimnasia en su interior. Pense: estan buscand a una chica ¿no es asi? entonces no tendran problemas si ven a un chico salir de aqui ¿verdad? digo, es un vestuario masculino, no se permiten mujeres ¬u¬

Entonces, con rapides, cambie mi ropa por el conjunto deportivo que estaba en el bolso y oculte mi cabello debajo de una gorra de baisball dejando sueltos algunos mechones de mi flequillo... llevandome a mi segundo error.

Sali del cubiculo con el bolso colgando de mi hombro, sin mirar los rostros de las personas que alli se encontraban.

-Disculpe la intromision joven pero creimos que se trataba de una chica fujitiva que estamos buscando...

-¿Una chica? ¿aqui? hmp!- dije de repente sin pensarlo ¡yo y mi gran bocota!- ¿como es posible que aqui alla este tipo de cosas?

-Mil disculpas, no...

-¡ No me venga con excusas!- la interrumpi. Que bien se siente tenerla bajo mi poder ^^ -gracias a personas como usted, lugares como este dejan de ser de elite si deja que cualquiera entre -camino acia la puerta- asi que deje de estar parada allí cazando moscas en el aire y haga su trabajo- abro lentamente la puerta- y espero...-me ubico a un costado de la puerta, indicandole que salga- que esto no se repita.

-Si, señ-dijo la mujer mirando con sarna, para luego marcharse por otro corredor acompañada por esos gorilas uniformados.

Senti como poco a poco me volvia el alma al cuerpo, aún no puedo creer que yo hiciera semejante acto sin que todo mi cuerpo temblase o incluso sin desmayarme.

Los muchachos, que se mantubieron al marjen observandome, regresaron a su tarea de asearse asi que yo sali en marcha atras tapando mi cara enrojecida con la gorra, sin mirar por donde caminaba.

-¡¡Cuidado!!- fue lo unico que escuche antes de que un carrito de té con ruedas me levantara del camino, haciendo que el conductor de éste la soltara y que se moviera a una velocidad peligrosamente rapida.

-Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y sujete la gorra a mi cabeza. Lo ultimo que supe es que el carrito sedetubo de improviso contra una pared y yo caí de él acompañada de lo que parecia ser cristales haciendose miles de añicos... esto me llevo a mi tercer y más grande error.

-Auch... ¿alguien anoto la matricula de ese camion? _

-Vaya, la bajilla inglesa quedo destrozada- pude escuchar dos voces masculinas hablar al unísono, un par de voces que me heran familiares...

Abri mis ojos de par en par de la sorpresa, ¡en frente de mi se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin! que me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro. Parado cerca de ellos estaba Kyouya Ootori, que nii siuiera levanto la visat de su cuaderno de notas.

-Los daños de la bajilla más los del carro...-fue lo unico que dijo el muchacho de lentes-...son un total de 200 mil yenes

-¡¿Que QUE?! O:O - despues de casi matarme con su carro endiablado...¿pretende que YO pague los daños?- pe-pero...

-¡Oh! Oiste eso hermano- dijo Kaoru con actitud de ofendido- parece que ese pequeño no quiere pagar su deuda...

-¡Que embustero!- continuo Hikaru- no querer dar la cara por los daños que hizo...eso demuestra la poca clase que tiene- concluyo moviendo su dedo indice en forma de negacion.

-Te informo que mi familia posee el control total sobre la fuerza armada del país, asi que uir sera inutil-dijo Kyouya acomodandose los lentes como si nada

-P-pero… ¡no puedo pagar esa cantidad!- replique

-¿Ah si?¿por que no?- dijeron al unisono los pelirrojos

-Por que…-¡piensa rapido, rapido! –yo…-¡rapido, di cualquier cosa! Lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza-soy bcado -¡¿qué?! ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes inventar? Me desilucione de mi misma -.-U

-¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!¡un plebeyo! –gritaron los gemelos abrazandose uno del otro, espantados como si fuese un mono radioactivo.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre? –dijo el pelinegro viendome por primera vez a la cara.

-Etto… -no digas Ayana, no digas Ayana, no digas…- …Akira Satoh-de nuevo, me desilucione de mi capacidad para mentir -.-UUU

-Satoh…Satoh.. –dijo revisando entre sus notas-…Akira Satoh, estudiante de primero de preparatoria, clase D, efectivamente esta aquí con una beca de literatura y artes.

-¿ah si? o.o…¡digo! si, si asi es ^^U

-¿Y como piensas…- comenzo Hikaru

-…pagar por los daños? -concluyo Kaoru

¿Y como mierda se supone que lo sepa? Ni siquiera se como llegué aquí .

Kyouya camino unos pasos asia mi e inspecciono con sumo cuidado mi rostro, eso me provocó un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo. Tengo un mal presentimiento ¬¬…

-Trabajaras en el Host club hasta que pages lo que nos debes

-¡¡¿Eeehhhhhhh?!! o.O

-¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! ¡Tenemos una nueva mascota!! XD –gritaron al unisono, dando brinquitos de de alegria

¿Yo, trabajar? ¿en el Host Club de Ouran? ¡Dios! ¿en que lío me meti?

N.A: Bueno, bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo de mi primer fic ^^.

Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen sus reviews con lo que les gusto y con lo que no asi me ayudan a continuar con esta historia

Proximo cap: entrenamiento para el nuevo Host

Matta ne!

…::Ayana Satoh::…


	2. entrenamiento para el nuevo host

**IMPORTANTE** lean la nota del final please ^^

CAPITULO 2: ENTRENAMIENTO PARA EL NUEVO HOST

Termine de subir los ultimos escalones hacia el segundo piso, me detengo para ver mi reflejo en los cristales de la ventana y acomodar algunos de los mechones de la peluca, que era del mismo color de mi cabello natural. Acomode la amplia camisa bajp la faja del pantalon igualmete enorme. Aunque tratase de cambiarlo, mi aspecto era el mismo...

-Paresco un niño de 13 anos con cara de 7 TToTT

Resignada, abri la puerta de la tercera sala de musica y un fuerte aroma a rosas inundo todos mis sentidos...

-¡Bienvenida! -escuche decir a multiples voces

-Relajense, solo es Akira

Todos regresaron a sos labores, sin prestarme atencion. Llevo dos dias aqui y no aun no puedo llevarme bien con los demas y no se si mi primera impresion tubo algo que ver...

FLASH BACK

-¡¡Sueltenme!! ¡Por favor ya sueltenmeeee!!- exiji pataleando

Los gemelos se encargaron de llevarme a la sala de musica a su estilo, cada uno me jalaba de los brazos por el piso

-Calmate Inu-chan, no te haremos nada...

-...nada malo...aun jajaja *w*

**-**¡¡¡Noooooo!!! ¡¡Y dejen de llamarme Inu-chan!! ¡No soy un perro!

-Bueno Inu-chan, ya llegamos

Abrieron las puertas de par en par y me empujaron adentro, haciendo que cayera sobre mi retaguardia. El resto de los miembros se acerco, rodeandome en circulo en el que me dio la impresion de ser l apresa de los lobos.

-¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¿Qué le hicieron a este niño? -dijo Haruhi mirando con reproche a los gemelos.

-¡Correcion, mi querida Hruhi! -dijo Hikaru alzando el dedo indice- dejame presentarte a nuestro nuevo compañero...

-y al ogtavo mienbro del Host Club- concluyo Kaoru señalandome

-Nee, Kyouya-kun, explicame de que estan hablando -dijo Honey con su natural inocencia

-El niño rompio una bajilla, y como es becado decidi que trabajara con nosotros, eso si Tamaki lo aprueba, claro.

-¡Por supuesto!-salto el rubio con entuciasmo- asi mi queria hija Haruhi tendra un hermano pleveyo ^w^

-¡Oiga! ¬¬

-oh tienes razon, tendras un hermano de posibilidades limitadas y refinamientoescaso ^^

-Mejor no trate de ayudar -.-U

-De todas formas -interrumpio Kyouya- Mori-sempai te dara un uniforme, cambiate y reportate para comenzar con tus deberes

-En otras palabras, aqui comienza mi pesadilla -dije levantandome del suelo.

-¡Exacto! u -confirmaron los gemelos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Mmmmmm... no estoy segura si tubo algo que ver. De lo unico que estoy segura es q de que corrí con mucha suerte de no ser descubierta aun. Aparentemente si existe un tal Akira Satoh que fue becado en esta escuela pero en el ultimo momento se marcho sin confirmar la anulacion de la beca, y ahora entiendo por que...

-Inu-chan, ven

-Akira-kun, ven

-Akira-san ¿puedes ayudarme?

-¡Inu-chan!

-Akira...

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!¡uno a la vez! -dije controlando mis impulsos. Desde que llege aqui, literalmente me converti en la mucama, o mejor dicho "mucamo" del club. Si no estoy barriendo o lavando, estoy preparando el té con Haruhi o sino limpiando los desastres de ese par de diablillos y de Honey, aun no entiendo como alguien tan pequeño puede comer tanto y ensuciar lo que esta a su paso...

**-**Muy bien Akira, creo que ya es la hora de que comensemos con tu entrenamiento -dijo Tamaki posando su mano sobre mi hombro

-¿Entrenamiento?

-Asi es-dijo indicandome que tomara asiento en el amplio sillon rojo- no poemos permitir que el nuevo miembro no tenga conocimiento alguno sobre como debe ser un buen Host

-Ok y la verdadera razon es... -dije. Si cree que me tragare esa mentirota se esquivoca -.ó

-Se espandio el rumor de tu ingreso y ya hay clientas preguntando por ti-dijo Kyouya.

-Ya veo.

El resto del grupo se ubico en los sillones restantes, formando un pequeño circulo donde se dio cavida a los hermanos Hitachiin para que comenzaran a hablar

-Lo primero que debes saber...

-...es que no importa como sea la clienta...

-...siempre debes decir una mentira alagadora...

-...algo como "que delgada se ve ultimamente" aunque en realidad paresca un tanque de 500 kilos con pies vetido y maquillaje...

-...o algo mas sutil como "cada se ve tan hermosa, como flor en primavera" aunque paresca la hja biologica de Freddy Kruger y la Llorona...

-...con frases como estas...

-...las tendras a tus pies XD

-¡Pero que clase de consejos son esos! -intervino Tamaki

-Las mismas que tu usas Señor "tu sonrisa es como miles de diamantes, iluminan mi vida" ¬¬ -sentenciaron dejando sin posibilidad alguna al rubio de defenderse

-Aki-chan, puedes probar con los dulces -dijo el mas pequeño de apariencia- puedes llenarlas de pasteles y dulces, eso les gusta... y depaso puedes darme unas porciones a mi ^^

-No, claro que no ¬¬ -dijimos Haruhi y yo al unisono

-Segun estudios resientes...-dijo Kyouya revisando sus notas-...las clientas prefieren los "monologos demasiado empalagosos"...-nunca haria eso, idea descartada-...las "verdades falsas"...-no se, no es tan mala idea...aun asi ¡siguiente!- y la "actitud indiferente y congelante" como la de Mori-sempai...-¡aburrido! ¬¬-puedes tomarlo como referente si quieres -concluyo cerrando sus notas. No hay duda, él es el principe en las sombras o.o

Aun asi ninguna de esas tecnicas me convencen del todo, son ridiculas sin mensionar demigrantes. Recline mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillon y cierro mis ojos. ¿Cómo se supone que mantenga entretenidas a unas chicas si apenas puedo mantener mi doble identidad? ¡Dios, si me escuchas, dame una mano!

-Otra opcion...-dijo Haruhi-...es ser tu mismo.

Ser yo misma...no suena tan mal, teniendo en cuenta el resto delas opciones y el hecho de que tengo una enorme deudapor pagar, ser yo misma es una buena opcion... más bien la única.

-De acuerdo... -dije acomodandome -lo intentare ^^

-Que bueno por que justo llego una clienta.

Voltee hacia atras y vi a na chica con la mitad del cuerpo escondido detras del umbral de la puerta. Rapidamente, Tamaki fue hasta ella, tomo su mano y la hizo entrar.

-¡Adelante, princesa! Aqui es siempre bienvenida.

-Di-disculpen... -dijo timidamente con un lijero rubor en sus mejillas-pero queria saber...¿es cierto que hay un nuevo Host?

-¡Ahh! dejanos presentarte... -comenzo Hikaru

-...al temperamental...-prosiguio Kaoru

-...adorable...

-...y relincho...

-...¡Akira Satoh! -concluyeron al unisono, tomando cada uno de un brazo y arrojandome enfrente de la chica. Con dificultad mantube el equilibrio durante uno segundos para no caer sobre ella.

-Mu-mucho gusto -dije con una reverencia pero al levantar la cabeza la muchacha no estaba ¿acaso se la trago la tierra? o.o

-Valla, parece que el pequeño Inu-chan no tiene suerte -dijo Kaoru apoyando su brazo y menton en mi hombro derecho

-Su primera clienta y sale corriendo con tan solo verlo jajaja XD -dijo Hikaru hacendo lo mismo que su hermanos en mi hombro izquierdo.

¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! Tal vez le surgio algo de improviso o quizas olvido algo que hacer.¡No creo que halla huido por mi!...¿o si?

Segundos despues, una turba femenina aparecio de repente en la entrada, liderada por la misma muchacha de ase unos momentos.

-¡Ahí esta!

De pronto me vi asficciada por chiyidos y por mesclas de fragancias de distinto tipo. Las chicas me acorralaron, separando a los gemelos de mi lado. Algunas me sujetaron de las manos, otras de mis brazos y espero que lo que senti en mi trasero fuese un rodillaso accidental ¬¬U.

-Nee ¿en que clase estas? -pregunto una delas chicas.

-¿Cantos años tienes? -pregunto otra. ¿Acaso esto es un interogatorio o que?

-Eh... a la clase 1D de la preparatoria y tengo... 16-les menti

-¡Waaaaa! un superior! -escuche a mis espaldas.

-Pèro si se ve tan lindo con esa carita ^^ -dijeron a mi derecha .¿Carita? ¡acaso soy una bebe o que!. Respira ondo... respira...

-¡Realmente eres muuuy lindo! pareces mi hermanito menor solo que un poco más grande -ok, ya es suficiente, esto e un golpe muy bajo a mi autoestima femenina T.T aunque esto explica por que tengo poco lige con mi sexo opuesto ¬¬U.

-Gracias por sus palabras, son muy...¿alagadoras? -dije mostrandoles una sonrisa, esperando que se calamran un poco. pero me equivoque

-¡¡¡KYYAAAAA!!! ¡¡QUE LINDO!! w -gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

¡OMFG! ¡Casi me quedé sorda! Olvide el simple hecho de que las chicas de aqui tiene un tono de voz un poco, que digo poco basatnte chiyon de lo normal. Sin duda este va a ser un trabajo pesado...

-Bueno, parece que a Akira-kun le ira bien despues de todo -opino Haruhi

-Con su integracion y opr la cantidad de clientas que vinieron a verle, creo que tendremos buenos ingresos a futuro, todo si sabe como mantenerse en los estandares -agrego Kyouya.

-A ti solo te importa el dinero ¿no es asi? ¬¬

-Nos e de que hablas -dijo con actitud desinteresada- solo me importa el futuro del niño...y que page su deuda, claro esta.

-Lo sabia -.-U

Parece que les caí bien a las clientas. Aunque no se hasta que punto pueda llegar a soporta el manoseo y los gritos. No me cabe la menor duda de que este trabajo pondra en juego mis nervios...

* * *

**N.A:** Hola hola! les gusto? si o no? dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones que siempre son importantes para mi ^^. Bueno como lo dije en el principio del capitulo, necesito su opinion para continuar la historia: una de las parejas que habra seran de Haruhi y Tamaki pero ¿les interesaria ver un poquito de romance entre mi, osea Ayana/Akira, y algun miembro del club? y si es asi ¿cual seria? yo pense en alguno de los gemelos pero aun no estoy segura ^^U por eso necesito sus opniones asi que dejen sus comentaris

siguiente cap.: dia libre?

Matta nee!

...::Ayana Satoh::...


End file.
